The present invention relates to techniques by which missed interactions with items displayed on a display screen may be reduced or recovered.
Online advertising, also called web advertising, is a form of marketing and advertising which uses the Internet to deliver promotional marketing messages to consumers. Examples of such advertising may include email marketing, search engine marketing, social media marketing, display advertising, mobile advertising, etc. Display advertising typically conveys its advertising message visually using text, logos, animations or other graphics. Display advertisers frequently target users with particular traits to increase their ads' effectiveness. One exemplary delivery method for display advertisement is the floating ad (or overlay ad), which is a type of rich media advertisement that appears superimposed over the requested website's content. Floating ads may disappear or become less obtrusive after a preset time period.
Often, a user misses the advertisement (or the application/window) due to a missed button effect. For example, if a user is “too slow” in responding to the ad display, they may click on the relevant item, such as a button in the ad, or the ad itself, or the app, etc., after the item has disappeared form the display. As a result, the user's click may be interpreted as occurring in the context of the displayed website content, instead of the advertisement context. This may be confusing to the user and may result in lost opportunities or lost income for the advertiser.
Accordingly, a need arises for a technique by which such missed interaction with display advertising may be reduced or recovered.